User blog:VividlyJ/Which do you like better? Seddie or Felanie?
Since it's a little obvious that Jennette McCurdy played both Melanie and Sam, I've been thinking about which one I like better. Jennette/Sam is my favorite character on the show and I feel Melanie highlights a part of Sam usually reserved for picking on Freddie. I do support Seddie but I guess a relationship that won't require physical pain for Freddie would be nice too. What do you think? **Edit** Nice to see all you Seddie fans out there :) I also agree that some part of Melanie irritates me, and it would be very Mary-Sue for her to be with Freddie. I do not like Creddie for this reason, half because Carly just uses Freddie and treats him like garbage. I know Sam treats him like garbage, but there's a more teasing and light-hearted sense to this than with Carly. agree, Felanie sounds like Felony, I find it funny. Pros and Cons of Seddie '' -PRO: Sam has known Freddie for a long time as compared to Melanie. -PRO: Their friendship has steadily grown to what I as a Seddie shipper would say would be almost a romantic relationship. -PRO: Opposites attract, what can I say? I also think it's cute -PRO: The relationship would be interesting to see where it goes. -CON: However because the friendship they have is so delicately balanced, one sudden move toward romance would throw the entire thing off in my opinion. I ship Seddie because of how Sam and Freddie make the show more interesting to watch. -CON: Sam hurts Freddie alot, maybe a little more than I would like to see. I have nothing against Sam teasing Freddie, but I guess she could tone it down a little. -PRO: They could get back at Carly. I am absolutely starting to detest Carly. Not Miranda Cosgrove however, just Carly as the character. Carly did seem very jealous of Sam and Freddie's kiss. I know this points toward Creddie, but it just deepens the revenge. -CON: I'm afraid, because of their constant bickering and teasing, that the ship may not last long or never get to a more romantic stage. ''Pros and Cons of Felanie -PROS: It's kind of cute. Melanie would make Mrs. Benson happy. Though to be honest, I don't know if I would exactly say the same. -PROS: I think Freddie deserves a girlfriend who can treat him right. Not like Valerie or Carly who constantly uses him. Melanie would be nice. -CONS: Melanie reminds me too much of Carly and Creddie. -CONS: Since it's hard for the cast to shoot scenes with Melanie in it, we may not be able to see too much Felanie and it would just die out. -CONS: It will throw off the show completely. -PROS: It sounds like "Felony" and for some reason it appeals to me, don't ask why. Maybe it reminds me of Sam. Feel free to comment more Pros and Cons, and sorry to any Creddie shippers or Carly enthusiasts I may have annoyed :) Category:Blog posts